Mi Princesa
by StrangetownSim
Summary: It had been around 5 years after Ofelia's return to her palace, where she was then known as princess Moanna. She loved her life, (it was much better than her life at the mill) but there was something missing from it. Something she desired deeply...
1. Chapter 1: So Close

It had been around 5 years after Ofelia's return to her palace, where she was then known as princess Moanna. She loved her life, (it was much better than her life at the mill) but there was something missing from it. Something she desired deeply...

As she sat on her bed, Moanna was thinking about how she had known Pan since she was a young girl, and how he has always been so charming and caring towards her. She had always tried to get closer to him every time they were together. One time, they came so close to being more than what they already were, but it soon ended due to Pan suddenly having to leave. Now Moanna was just itching to fulfill her lustful fantasies with Pan, like she always dreamt about. She had decided that she wanted more than just to fantasize about him, she wanted the real deal. She wanted to touch him, and feel him inside of her. She wanted to fuck him like there was no tomorrow. Just as she was daydreaming about this, there was a knock at her bedroom door. She looked up to see who it was, and as if on cue, Pan walked in. He greeted her as he pulled up a chair next to Moanna's bed to tell her about what had happened to his fairies. Her time was now. This was her chance to confess her love and devotion towards him. "Pan...", she started, "Nunca me dejarías, ¿verdad?". There was a slight pause, "¿Dejarte? Nunca te dejaría, princesa. Debo quedarme aquí en este palacio para servirte y protegerte." He replied proudly. Moanna smiled at him. "Bueno," she leaned forward to hug him, "Solo asegúrate". They held each other tightly, with Moanna still sitting on the bed. In the heat of the moment, she quickly went from sitting on the bed to sitting on his lap in a sort of backwards position. He let out a small chuckle as Moanna nuzzled into his solid chest. His lap was actually quite uncomfortable, riddled with splinters. Moanna never noticed it before, but now she can see that Pan actually has two nipples on each breast. She almost chuckled at the sight of this, causing Pan to respond with "¿Qué? ¿Que es tan gracioso?". There was a small silence before they both just broke out with laughter as Pan tackled her onto the bed, pinning her down as they locked sight. She could see the entire galaxy through those big, deep eyes. For a split second, she thought he was about to kiss her, but to her disappointment, due to footsteps being heard coming down the corridor, Pan quickly got up and said his farewell to the princess.

Moanna frowned as she watched the faun leave her room. She would of just laid in bed and felt sorry for herself the rest of the night, but she had something better in mind...

Princess Moanna had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Closer

As soon as she thought of this, a little smirk creeped onto Princess Moanna's face as she lay in bed.

She waited until it was really late into the night before she lit a candle and made her way out of the castle and into the forest to find Pan. She decided that she wasn't going to give up so easily when it came to getting involved with Pan. She spent about 20 minutes wandering around the woods. She was getting a bit tired and was about to turn back, when she heard a twig snap somewhere behind her. She quickly turned around to see Pan, standing about a foot away from her. Startled, Moanna jumped a bit when he reached over and pinched the candlelight fire out. "Pan...?" She mustered the courage to speak, as the tall figure loomed over her.

He was such a majestic creature, both beautiful and intimidating. Especially from this angle. It was one of the many things Moanna admired about him. "¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Es peligroso y puedes herirte," Pan said, inching closer. "Yo sólo estaba-" Moanna began. "Volver al castillo y nunca volver aquí por la noche!" Pan snapped, ushering toward Moanna even faster now. Moanna backed up with every step Pan took forward until they were both in the moonlight, and Moanna could see clearly. Oh yes, she could see very clearly now as she looked down to Pan's area between the legs. No wonder he was a bit off. He was in heat, and she lusted for his length in her mouth. Moanna could not keep her eyes off of it, as she kept thinking to herself that what has been hidden from her all these years was right in front of her eyes this very moment. Pan must've noticed her looking, for he suddenly took a step back into the darkness. Embarrassed, he said, "Moanna, no-", he was cut off by the sudden surprise of Moanna stepping closely forward, making slight contact with his lengthy manhood with her thigh. Moanna instinctively grabbed his member, which shocked her, since she never really pictured herself this sexually aggressive. She didn't stroke it or anything, she just held it in her hand. She wanted to savor every second of this moment as she could feel his cock pulsing and twitching with excitement. She lightly ran her thumb up and down his length as she could hear his heavy breathing above her. To make his manhood more accessible, she got down on her knees.

This is where the fun begins.


End file.
